Is It Really Love?
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: ChiChi finds herself in the way, and thinks maybe if she left Goku, he could focus more on training, but will a stalker make that decision for her?
1. Enter Mako

Not my first DBZ fic, but the first one I've ver posted on this site. Now of course I don't own anything, but I gotta tell you something.  
This is not for Chi-Chi haters. I personally feel bad for her because Goku keeps running off to train. In the anime she seemed to just deal with it, but this story shows that she had felt in the way, and maybe it's best she leaves. I hope you enjoy this.

1234

At Capsule Corp. two woman sat in front of each other. One looked tired and sad, black hair falling lazily a against her face. The black hair she normally wore up was down, and seemed duller than it normally was. The woman across from her held papers in front of her, eyes wide. Her green hair was cut short, and framed her face giving this woman a look of maturity, though sometimes her actions said otherwise. However, this woman couldn't look more serious then if she was making announcement that someone died.

"Chi-Chi...these are divorce papers," The green haired woman whispered.

Chi-Chi seemed to wince, and nodded. "I know. I did go out and get them..."

Bulma set them on her table, staring at them with disbelief. "Do you...do you not love Goku anymore?" Bulma asked in a small voice. Chi-Chi's head shot up, and she looked horrified at the question, "NO THAT'S NOT IT! I love him more than my own life...but...they say..." Chi-Chi looked away, "They say if you love someone you have to let them go."

Before Bulma could say anything, Chi-Chi went on, "Goku is always having to save the world, and now Gohan must too. When he defeated Vegeta, he went to Namek, as did Gohan...I only got a few days with them...but I was used to this, but not used to my son leaving too. I took it in stride, and then when Gohan returned, Goku did not...he decided to stay. Now a year later he came back and that boy from the future, Trunks right? Well he has revealed that in three years time that these androids will show up and cause chaos...so Goku must train, again...I only see him in the evening now...I know it's selfish...but I want...to spend time with him...and after thinking about it I realized I can't. I'm in the way...how can my son and Goku worry about saving the world, and loving me...they don't have time, so I must go."

"Chi-Chi you don't know what you're saying!" Bulma gasped, eyes wide. The young mother looked at her friend, "I do know what I'm talking about. It's not like I don't love them...by doing this for them so that they can concentrate even more on training, I'm loving them more than I ever have before. I'll move to an apartment, I'm already looking into jobs, and then Gohan and Go...Goku and come visit me when they want...when they have time."

Bulma looked helplessly at Chi-Chi and sighed, "Have you talked to Goku about this?" Chi-Chi shook her head no, "That's why I came to ask you a favor...will you hold onto these papers for me, until I'm sure I can do this?" Bulma nodded, thoughts of her friend who lived in the country, even considering moving to the city frightened her, and on top of that she wanted a divorce.

But deep down...Bulma did not envy Chi-Chi who did seem to be left behind a lot. "Alright...but really think on this okay?" Chi-Chi nodded rising and bowed, "Thank you Bulma." Bulma walked her out, and the woman were shocked to see Vegeta standing there, frowning. Chi-Chi paled, while Bulma turned bright red, "YOU WERE LISTE-" Vegeta glared at her, "Shut up woman! I was waiting for you to come out, that contraption of yours is broken, and I need to train!" Bulma glared at him muttering oaths, and led Chi-Chi back down the hall. Vegeta then called, Why do I care if Kakarrot's woman wants to abandon him?"

Vegeta smiled smugly until a lamp just barely missed him. Bulma was glaring at him angrilly, eyes narrowed, "I swear Vegeta if you tell Goku this, I'll make sure that everything you use breaks...a lot!" Vegeta glared at her, sighed and nodded, "What ever woman. Kakarrot won't know." Bulma beamed at him, and led Chi-Chi off leaving the prince to stare at her confused. "That woman can't make up her mind with her damX emotions!" he muttered darkly.

1234

When Chi-Chi got home she was surprised to see Gohan, Goku, Krillin and Piccolo sitting in the kitchen enjoying some cake she had made not long ago. Piccolo of course didn't eat anything, but he did make sure that some was left over. 'Probably for me,' Chi-Chi thought. Sometimes it seemed he cared more for her than her own husband. "Oh, hey Chi-Chi!" Krillin's voice snapped her back into reality. She shook her head, and forced a smile, "Hi Krillin, Piccolo." She walked over to her son kissing his cheek, and smiled at her husband, wiping some icing that had gotten on her nose.

When he smiled at her, she felt as if her heart had just shattered into a million pieces.

"Your hair is down," Goku said looking a little surprised, "Normally you wear it up." Krillin added quickly, "But it looks nice like that Chi-Chi!" She nodded, and shooed Piccolo away from the counter, "I'll make dinner, Krillin, Piccolo, you're all welcome to stay." This puzzled the two a little. Usually Chichi wanted them to leave so she could spend time with her son and husband. They both figured they'd better stay, not wanting to face her temper.

They ate, Chi-Chi laughing along with them, but Goku notice her heart didn't seem in it. Good-byes were said, and Gohan went to brush his teeth and then bed. Chi-Chi sighed, walking the stairs up to her's and Goku's room. She pulled on her light blue gown, and smiled at Goku who tugged off his shirt, all the while looking ready to collapse into sleep.

The two crawled into bed together, and Chi-Chi placed her head on Goku's chest, his arm instinctively wrapping around her, "Goku..." she whispered, waiting for a response. "Yes Chi-Chi?" She hesitated, but whispered, "I love you." He smiled and kissed the top of her head, "I love you too Chi-Chi...you seemed out of it today...is there something wrong?" She sighed closing her eyes, "No...I just wanted to hear you say it."She drifted off, leaving Goku to lay awake, wondering what that had all been about.

/THE NEXT DAY/

As Krillin, and Goku watched Gohan, and Piccolo spar, Krillin noticed that Goku seemed to be distracted by something else. "Penny for your thoughts Goku?" Goku jerked, and looked at his long time friend. "Ah...sorry...it's just...don't tell Gohan, but something seems to be wrong with Chi-Chi." Krillin looked alarmed, and leaned in closer, "Is she sick?" Goku shook his head, "I don't think so...but she seems to be sad..." Krillin thought on this, and then whispered, "Well...you were gone for over a year, and now that you've come back, you have to get ready for more trouble. She's most likely very worried about you. Maybe she's afraid...well...that you'll die." Goku's mouth opened and he whispered, "That must be it...what do I do?"

"Take her out to eat. Go out dancing with her. That will make her feel better...like things might be better, and that she doesn't have to worry about you," Krillin offered. Goku smiled, perking up and hugged his best friend, "Ah Krillin thanks, what would I do without you?"

"Mr. Piccolo that was cheating!"

The two looked up at Gohan and Piccolo, and laughed. Piccolo had thrown Gohan in the river, and smiled down fondly at the boy. "Do you think you can tell the androids that they are cheating if they do a similar tactic?" Gohan pouted, "No Mr. Piccolo, but I don't think they would throw me in the river unless they had killed me or something." A long silence followed after the young boy's comment, and Piccolo pulled him from the water, tossing him in the air, the boy barely managing to maintain flight.

They began to spar again, the strange silence still remaining.

An hour flew by when all at once, the groups heads turned to the direction of Goku's house. Gohan ran up to his dad, eyes wide, "Daddy...Mom..." Goku nodded, looking in the direction of his home, "I feel it too, a power just flared up!" Goku rose in the air, "COME ON! LET'S GO!" Off into the air they flew headed back to where Chi-Chi stayed, and where the power was coming from.

1234

Chi-Chi slowly washed the dishes, sighing. Her mind was still set on those divorce papers that Bulma now had. She wondered what her life would be like without her husband and son. She almost laughed when she remembered she never saw much of them anyway these days, but she couldn't be prouder than if she got to spend every day with a normal husband and child. Goku was saving lives, and now Gohan was too.

But...she missed them, and thought of herself as being in the way. Goku and Gohan needed to focus on saving the world, not on her constant pestering.

She sighed drying her hands, and adjusting the bun on her head. It was during that when a hands wrapped around her waist, and she was kissed on the cheek. She blushed and smiled, "Goku what was that for?" She got no answer, and felt warm breath on her neck. She shuddered, and gasped when lips came on her neck. "Go-Goku?" Once again no answer, and before things could go any further, she reached behind her head, seized someone by the back of their neck, and pressed hard on the person's pressure points.

She was released instantly, and she quickly got away, standing in a fighting position. She may not have been as young as she used to, and she didn't train everyday like Goku, of Gohan but, she would not let anyone touch her like that unless it was her husband. She stared at the man, who was now chuckling as he rubbed his neck. "My, my, my...Chi-Chi you never change!" She took this man in, and saw that he was much taller than her, even taller than Goku. His hair was a rich brown, and hung lazily on his shoulders. He had a scar that split his left eyebrow, and another one on his chin. He had sharp black eyes, and tan skin. He wore all gray, and was well built.

He was indeed very handsome.

"What the heck did you think you were doing. Who are you? Get out of my house!" Chi-Chi snapped angrilly, and the man laughed. "Ah Chi-Chi, you don't remember me? It's Mako, come on, your old buddy." She stood up strait looking surprised. Back where she used to live with her father, there was a little boy she used to play with. She'd known him since she was very little. He was her only friend when her Dad used to terrorize people. He was the one that helped her train when she went to go join Goku in the tournament, where he properly proposed.

"Mako...what...Mako I'm married! Didn't you get my letter I sent you?" Mako smiled approaching the very tense woman. "I got your letter. And since then I've been training...training very hard so that I can take you away from here." Her face looked shocked, and she asked, "What? I don't need to be taken away from here, why would you do that?" He began circling her, Chi-Chi's dark eyes following his every move, "I love you, and I've been watching you Chi-Chi. I see how he abandons you...I mean every time someone screams for help he's always there...he leaves no time for you...when you need love." He wrapped his arms around her, but she kicked him, and jumped away, "He's doing great things! He should do what he's doing! The world needs a hero like him!" She glared at him and continued, "He's a great man, and I love him."

Mako smiled, and cocked his head, "But what about you Chi-Chi, don't you need time with him?" Her face turned red, and she snapped, "Get out of my sight! Mako I want you gone now, and don't you ever come back here again!" Mako smiled, shaking his head, and reached into his pockets, pulling out a pill. He held it up for her to see. "I invented this. Remember how you used to say I'd change the world with my ideas. Well, after studying your husband I realized I didn't stand a chance against him in a battle. So I made these, and all I have to do is eat one, and it will adjust my power to be higher than who ever my opponent is. Now Chi-Chi dearest, don't make me take this...I don't want to hurt you."

Chi-Chi backed to the doorway that led to her living room, and waved at him to come. Mako sighed, swallowing the pill, and she watched as his body began to tremble. When it stopped, his eyes had turned Dark green, and he seemed to have become crazed. He leapt for her, but she held her own, blocking his hits. He tried jabbing her, but she dodged, rolling away, and cursing as he punched a hole through her wall.

"STOP WRECKING MY HOUSE!" Chi-Chi roared angrilly kicking the man in the head, sending him flying into the couch. He smashed into it, both he and the couch flipping over. Chi-Chi blew some hair out of her eyes, and sighed, "This place takes forever to clean as it is!" Without warning, Mako rose and punched her hard in the face, the woman falling and breaking the living room table. "Chi-Chi don't make me hurt you. I'd hate to ruin your lovely face," Mako growled, his green eyes seeming to glow.

Chi-Chi rose, a dark bruise on her cheek, and the eye above it begining to swell. Her cheeks burned with anger and pain, but it took a lot more than this to make her cry. She rose shakily and flew at him, but he blocked everyone of her attacks. He grabbed her slamming her against the wall, causing her to scream. He pressed against her with a cruel smile. "You're beautiful...but when it came to choosing who you love, you come up with the short end of the stick. You've known I loved you, I told you all the time when we were kids." Chi-Chi glared at him, struggling against him, "But I chose who I loved, and I don't regret my choice!" He smiled, "Then why are you thinking of leaving him?" Chi-Chi struggled, closing her eyes, "Because it's the best way for me to help him...so he can be happy!"

Mako laughed, leaning in and capturing her lips. She pulled away with a scream and he sighed, "You deserve better, someone like me!" He kissed her again, Chi-Chi trying to turn her head away from him. It looked like the only way she'd get away from him was if she dislocated her arm.

So she did.

Twisting into such a way that her arm popped out of socket, she managed to slip away from his grasp only to be kicked in the back, and sent flying through the window. She hit the ground, crying out with pain. She rolled on the ground until she came to a stop. Breathing harshly she could barely struggle when strong arms lifted her gently up. "Let me go!" Chi-Chi screamed, but stopped moving when a familiar voice whispered her name.

She opened her eyes looking up at Goku, who had a terrified, and angry look on his face. "Goku!" She smiled at him, and turned when Gohan cried her name, tears pouring down his round face. Piccolo was next to them, looking down at her in shock, and on the other side Krillin looked just the same. Chi-Chi's hair had fallen down from the battle, and now she shook her head to get her black locks out of her eyes. Goku's hand came to her face, rubbing it gently, "Chi-Chi...who...who did this?"

Instead of answering she whispered, "My arm, it's dislocated...put it back in place...please." Goku nodded, and then looked up at Piccolo, who grabbed Gohan covering his eyes. Goku quickly shoved her arm in place, wincing at his wife's sharp and sudden scream. She rest her head against his chest, breathing deeply, and letting Goku hold her. Piccolo let Gohan go, who hugged his mother, crying on her shoulder, "Mom, mom who did this?" Chi-Chi glanced at her son, but here eyes suddenly moved upwards to see Krillin who was approaching the window she'd just flown out of.

"KRILLIN GET AWAY FROM THERE!" She cried, but it was too late. Mako had grabbed Krillin by the neck, and pulled him inside, then he kicked down the door, and marched outside strangling Krillin with one hand. "Well, it seems like you're all home now." Goku let Chi-Chi down gently, Gohan supporting his mother. Before Goku could step closer, Chi-Chi had grabbed his pants, and looked up at him with pleading eyes, "No...please don't!" Goku looked down at her face, watching in shock as she wept. "He's using some sort of pill to make himself strong...please don't!"

Mako laughed squeezing the struggling bald man's neck. "Well...it seems that I'm outnumbered." Mako sighed and smiled at Goku, "Hey...hang onto you're wife while you can Goku, I'll be back...I swear it." He pulled something out of his pocket as Goku and Piccolo rushed forward, but he threw it on the ground and the area filled with smoke. It did not clear for a full five minutes, leaving the group choking on the thick smoke, and blinded. Once it was gone, Krillin lay incapacitated on the ground, Piccolo rushing to pick him up and check the damage.

Goku however turned to his wife, staring at her. Tears were pouring down her face, and she rose with difficulty her son aiding her. She limped forward, but only a few steps, for Goku rushed to her, sweeping her off her feet. She wrapped her arms around him, sobbing weakly on his shoulder. "Goku...Goku..." She whispered as he held her tightly. "Who was that? Chi-Chi what did he do to you?" Goku demanded, holding her in his strong arms. For the moment she couldn't answer him, all she could do was cling to him, weeping softly.  
1234

see you next chapter. 


	2. Bath Towel

hey, sorry but I just moved and I don't have internet, but thankfully I have a best friend with internet. Right on! Well here you go!

1234

Vegeta grumbled as Bulma screamed at him to answer the door, as a constant banging came from the front door. He opened it with a scowl, and was surprised at who he saw. Goku stood there, with the angriest face Vegeta had ever seen. In his arms was an injured Chi-Chi, but not just her, to Goku's left was Piccolo, and he was holding Krillin, whose throat was bruised, and gasping loudly as he struggled to breathe. Gohan stood by his father, clutching onto his shirt, tears in his dark eyes.

"What the Hell do you want Kakarrot?" Vegeta snapped, pretending to be unfazed by the injured woman in the fellow Seyin's arms, when actuality he was curious as to how she got that way. Goku pushed past Vegeta simply growling, "The Sensu beans, you have them." Vegeta glared at the troop and asked, "What happened to your woman Kakarrot? She speak out of turn?" Vegeta was shocked at what happened next.

A quick blast crashed into his chest and he was knocked off his feet and onto the ground. He stared at Goku as he disappeared down the hall. His shock turned to anger and he slammed to door, retreating outside to train.

Bulma was in the kitchen, struggling as she tried to cook a meal. She turned and cried, "CHI-CHI! OH MY GOD, WHAT HAPPENED!" Piccolo came in with Krillin and she cried again, "Krillin too!" Goku sat down holding Chi-Chi, who lay very still, and alert in his arms. "Bulma you have the Sensu beans. I need them-now!" Goku snapped, the woman nodding rushing out of the room. She came back a few seconds later with a small bag of Sensu beans, gave one to Goku, and went over to help Krillin eat his.

Chi-Chi ate her bean with little trouble, and when she recovered, pulled away from Goku, sitting down at one of the kitchen chairs. Gohan came over to her, and did something he had not done in a while. He climbed into her lap, but the mother simply rested her head against the top of his. Bulma and Piccolo were having difficulty getting Krillin to swallow the bean, the young man just choking the bean came back up. Goku reached over took the bean, crushed it into a powder, and poured it in Krillin's mouth, who finally managed to swallow.

He sat up, eyes open wearily, "Who...Who was that?"

"Chi-Chi...do you have an answer?" Goku asked slowly looking at his wife. She looked at him, and the others who waited eagerly to hear the whole story. She told the story in a matter of minutes, Goku's face twisting angrier, and angrier. Though she told the highlights of the story, she left out the parts where Mako talked of her unhappiness of being left behind when the world needed saving. "That...that..." Goku took in a sharp breath, and asked, "Bulma can we stay here until I can find this Mako guy?" Bulma nodded squeezing Chi-Chi's hand, "Yes, as long as you need." Goku nodded, and looked at his wife, his expression instantly softening, "I'm going to go back to our place...get a few things...is that alright?" She nodded, not looking him, but her cheeks flared red when he strode over to her kissing her cheek gently.

Goku left shortly, running into Vegeta who had been listening in the entire time. Goku regarded Goku, and tried leaving when Vegeta asked, "You love her Kakarrot?" Goku stopped not turning to look at Vegeta. "Do you love her Kakarrot?" he asked again.

"More than she'll ever know. She doesn't know how much...and I...I don't know how to put it into words for her to understand my affection."

"You better figure out a way, before this Mako Character spirits her away," Vegeta snorted, smirking as he saw Goku stiffen.

"That won't happen," Goku snarled, clenching his fists, "I'll protect her."

Goku stomped, off Vegeta shaking his head, vowing to never fall in love with any woman, and walking off down the hall. Krillin and Piccolo, nervously stayed in the kitchen, before excusing themselves, but Chi-Chi asked softly, "Gohan will you go with them? I want some rest." Gohan nodded, kissing his mother good-bye and rushed to catch up with Krillin, and Piccolo. Bulma immediately grasped Chi-Chi's hands, "Oh Chi-Chi!" Chi-Chi looked up at her, and whispered, "Will you please...show me to a room I can stay in...I need to lie down." Bulma nodded, eagerly helping her friend up, terrified at the news, and how fragile the strong willed woman seemed.

Chi-Chi flopped down on the bed when she reached the room, and instantly shut her eyes, to sleep. Bulma say down next to her, stroking the woman's head. "Chi-Chi...this Mako guy...what are you going to do?" Chi-Chi opened her eyes slowly, "Just...deal with I guess...I'll be careful, and I'll protect myself...and Goku..." She turned her face against the pillow, and Bulma could feel her trembling.

"Chi-Chi?" Bulma whispered feeling her heart jump into her throat.

"Look at all the problems I'm causing him...Oh Bulma...what am I going to do?" Chi-Chi choked out, tears trying to escape out of her eyes.

"Deal with it...Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, hell even Vegeta, if I threaten, will protect you, and I will to. It's going to be alright, this isn't your fault. How could you have known that a creepy stalker was going to show up?"

Chi-Chi stilled, and looked at one of her dearest friends, "I feel so sick Bulma." Bulma sighed, forcing a smile, "Go take a shower, and I'll lay out some medicine on the this table over here for you alright? I'll also lay out a night gown so you can sleep."

Chi-Chi nodded, and stumbled up, heading for the bathroom. In a hurry Bulma left the room, and shut the door. Her hand's came to her face and she began to weep softly in her hands, trying to be quiet as she could. "What are you doing?" She looked up seeing Vegeta staring at her with a puzzled expression. "NOTHING!" She barked wiping her face desperately, she didn't want Vegeta of all people to see her like this.

The towel Vegeta had been carrying was thrown on her head, and she snatched it off surprised. Vegeta steadily stared at her, and snapped, "Dry your face." She looked down at the trowel and then back to him, "But it's all sweaty..." He glared at her, ready to shout but she wiped her face anyways. She smiled at him, and whispered her thanks. Vegeta scowled mumbling, holding out his hand for her to throw it back. Instead she walked over to him, and handed it to him, staring directly into his eyes. He stared back at her surprised, and cleared his throat, pulling the towel away from her.

They parted, Bulma going to get the medicine and nightshirt for Chi-Chi, and Vegeta headed off towards the kitchen to find something to eat.

About twenty minutes later Chi-Chi emerged from the shower, and with a towel wrapped around her body went into her room, her mind weighed down with the thoughts of Mako. "Of all times, why did he pick now to show up?" She sighed, looking around the room she'd be staying in. Her eyes widened at what she saw next and she immediately backed against the wall. "M-Mako!"

There he was smiling at her with lust filled in his eyes. His eyes dropped down over her body and he stared at her with want. He let out a deep sigh, and smiled at her, "I've dreamed of seeing you like this..." He smiled headed for her, and panicking she looked around. She rushed forward clutching the towel to her with one hand, and punching Mako in the face as she made for the door. She was almost home free, when he caught her leg, making the woman fall and hit her head.

Now nursing a concussion, she lay there dazed eyes rapidly blinking. It was then she realized Mako had placed himself over her, and was staring at her with hungry eyes. Screaming and closing her eyes, she gripped her towel tighter. Before anything else could happen, the door was banged open, and Vegeta appeared staring in shock at the scene. It only took a moment for his face to turn to anger, and to send blast of golden energy at Mako. It struck him, knocking him to his feet, but Mako held his ground, his body taking in the energy, not a scratch appearing on his body.

"What the hell..." Vegeata whispered eyes wide.

Chi-Chi had dashed up, and grabbed Vegeata's wrist, pulling him out of the room, "He's invented a pill that can make him match the strength of any opponent, he must have taken it before coming." She explained shortly pulling him along. Vegeata tugged his wrist away from her, snapping, "I don't need some woman pulling me along!" He burst through the door that led to outside, Chi-chi following him, thinking only of escaping instead of embarrassment of the people outside seeing her.

It only took a moment for Mako to walk outside, but in that moment terror caused Chi-Chi to scream. Mako had Bulma by her hair, and she was thrashing as she was pulled along. Vegeta's eyes flared with sharp anger, "Let her go you bXstard!" Bulma cried as Mako wrenched her out in front of him, and then snaked his other arm around her waist, "Why?"

Vegeta growled, and he whispered, "Because I'll rip you limb from limb if you don't." Mako smiled at Chi-Chi, "You know what you have to do." Chi-Chi's eyes widened and she looked away. Sighing, she held her Chin up as she began to walk over to him. Someone caught her elbow and she was startled to see it was Vegeta. He was not looking at her, but kept his eyes steadily on something just behind Mako.

"CHI-CHI!"

Goku was flying as fast as he could towards them, a bag slung around his shoulder. Mako looked back at him sighed, and smiled at Chi-chi. "Another time." He pulled out a capsule, a heavy smoke building around him, and Bulma. Once again, when the smoke cleared, he was gone, and BUlma lay on the ground, one of her hands holding her head with pain. Vegeta went to her, and pulled her roughly up demanding, "HOW COULD YOU LET HIM GRAB YOU LIKE THAT?" She glared at him, tears in her eyes, "I WASN'T TRYING TO, OKAY? WE CAN'T ALL BE AS POWERFUL AS YOU VEGETA!"

While they argued Goku had landed in front of Chi-chi, dropped the bag and held her to him, eyes filled with intense anger. "That's it...I'm not leaving your side until we find him!" Chi-Chi rest her head against her husband, feeling weak, and let go of her towel. Luckily for her Goku grabbed it keeping it on her body. Then he scooped the woman up and turned to Bulma looking at her for an answer. "She just fainted, it's okay," Bulma said quickly running over.

Goku nodded, and looked at Bulma, eyes filled with regret. "I am so sorry Bulma...I'm so sorry." Bulma smiled sadly at Goku, "I don't care what happens, Chi-Chi is one of my dearest friends. I won't stand by and let this happen." Goku nodded, and looked over at Vegeta, "Thank you Vegeta." Vegeta glared, snorted, and stomped off. Goku carried his wife into the bedroom, laid her down and curled up next to her. "I'll be hear when you wake," he whispered kissing her gently, and closing his eyes, keeping her in his protective embrace.

1234

All for now. Thanks for waiting, but I'm not going to apologize for moving. However I'll tell you what's gonna happen next. Mako is willing to do anything to get Chi-Chi, even if it means killing her only son...see ya next time. 


	3. Last Date

okay now that I finally have internet back I can start writing more regularly! Well here's the next chapter!

1234

Four days had gone by with out incident, and Chi-Chi seemed to be recovering. She helped BUlma with the cooking, improving the woman's food according to Vegeta. Chi-Chi even talked about going home, but Goku wouldn't have it. He didn't want Mako to find them, and was even talking about finding an apartment somewhere where they could hide out, until Goku found the location of Mako.

Gohon seemed less willing to train, and stayed inside more with his mother, studying, even though she never asked him to. Piccolo, Krillin, and Goku didn't force him, and seemed distracted themselves. Bulma and Chi-Chi were not allowed to leave the house without an escort, Vegeta surprising both woman by accompanying them time to time.

"I needed fresh air anyway!" He would snap. At that Bulma would smile at Vegeta who would turn away, looking angrier, and a little red faced.

It was in the middle of the fifth day that she found herself holding the divorce papers. She stared at them, and closed her eyes. A smile flickered over her face, and she ripped up the papers over and over again, and tossed them in the small garbage bag by her dresser.

"I'm glad to see you do that."

Chi-Chi turned seeing Bulma watching her with a smile. Chi-Chi smiled back, and Bulma approached her happily, "You don't look quite so pale now...you look better." A larger smile flashed on Bulma's face, and in a burst of laughter the two were hugging, as if they were young girls again.

Bulma and Chi-Chi sat down on Chi-Chi's bed. Bulma began to play with Chi-Chi's hair, braiding the thick black strands. Bulma looked down at the younger woman with a smile, as Chi-Chi seemed to be enjoying her hair being played with. The two woman conversed about this and that, and they found themselves on the discussion of names for children.

"Trunks? Trunks Briefs?" Chi-Chi laughed, "I thought you hated the little joke about your family name!"

Bulma shrugged, "I think It'll be funny! That way he could you know, indore what I had to go through."

"Wishing the same torture on your kid that you had to indore! That's too cruel!" Chi-CHI laughed rolling over to look at Bulma.

"If I ever have kids!" Bulma sighed pouting.

Chi-Chi smiled, "You will I'm sure of it. Who wouldn't want to marry you-well then again!"

Bulma grabbed a pillow and with a squeal hit Chi-Chi, who grabbed the other pillow. The two enjoyed the thrill of feeling like children again. Their room was in turmoil in minutes, and the two had gotten to standing up, and using the pillows as shields and as weapons. The door opened, and Gohon came in laughing, joining the two. Chi-chi at one point grabbed her son, and kissed him on his cheek lifting him in the air.

"Oh you're getting too big for me to do this!" She said with a smile as he hugged her.

"Am I interrupting?"

The three turned to Goku, who made all their eyes widen.

He was dressed in a nice suit, a rich black. He was clean from head to toe, looking as if he'd been showered, and dried professionally, as if that were possible. He had a red flower pinned on his coat pocket, and a bright blue dress draped over his arm. "Chi-Chi are you ready?" She stared at him wide eyed, her hair a mess and face flushed. "Ready? Ready for what?" Goku smiled and stepped in the room, showing two tickets for a movie, and not one of those action movies he always got so excited about seeing, but a romance movie Chi-Chi had been wanting to see.

He held out the dress, and her face flared red, "But I-I'm not dressed properly, I'm a mess! I mean look at me!" Goku smiled, and placed his hand against her cheek, "I am." Bulma cleared her throat, and led Gohon out of the room, giving Chi-Chi a wink. Goku took Chi-Chi's hand, and smiled at his wife, who looked surprised and confused. "I want to take you out." He said with a smile, "I want to make you feel special...take your mind off all that's been happening." She looked at him, and pressed her head to his chest, and hugged him tightly.

"I love you Goku...so much!"

"Chi-Chi...thank you for always waiting." Goku whispered after a long while. "Where you get your patience for me I'll never know...and I have to admit...I didn't realize how many times you were left behind waiting for me and Gohon until now...I'm sorry."

Chi-Chi looked up at her husband, smiling, "Are you kidding Goku? Apologize? You're out their saving lives. Saving worlds, saving the universe, I'd never want to trade this life for anyone else." Chi-Chi laid her head on his chest, realizing how true those words were. Finally, she was feeling like her old self, finally it felt as if her life had been restored.

Goku cleared his throat and held out the lovely dress again and she took it with a smile.

1234

With in the next few hours The two found themselves enjoying their night. The movie they saw was wonderful, and even though Goku fell asleep through some of it, Chi-Chi had no complaints. They went to a fine restaurant, where Goku proved he had manners and only ordered one meal, and ate slowly instead of his normal pace. Chi-Chi was amazed, who had talked to Goku about doing this?

If she had known it was Krillin, she would have kissed his bald little head.

They even went to a place to dance, and even better for Chi-Chi, was the two got to talk. That was what really mattered in her mind. She got to talk with her husband, which as of late the only thing that she got to do with him, was yell at him, say good-morning, and say good-night.

As the two headed home, Chi-Chi felt a shiver go up her spine. She could feel eyes on her, but she couldn't see anyone. Looking into Goku's face, she saw no concern, or worry in his face. So she shrugged it off letting the night roll on.

When they came home, Piccolo, Bulma, and Krillin were playing cards. Well Krillin, Bulma, and Gohon were playing cards. Piccolo was glaring at Vegeta who was in the kitchen raiding the fridge. Krillin spotted the couple first, and smiled, "Hey there's the happy couple!" Gohon ran over to his mother smiling, and took her hand. "Mom, Dad, did you have fun?" Chi0chi smiled, "Yes, yes we did."

Goku smiled shyly at his wife as she looked at him with a loving gaze. Piccolo and Krillin glanced at each other, and Piccolo pat Gohon on his head, "Why don't you stay with me tonight?" Krillin nodded, "Yeah me too, we'll have a guys night out!" Gohon looked at them a little curios at the two older men's sudden interest into having him sleep over with them, but he shrugged it off and asked his parents if he could. Goku gave him permission, while Chi-Chi turned her red face away from Bulma who gave her a wink.

Gohon left with Piccolo, and Krillin, while Bulma excused herself for her lab. Goku playfully looked at Chi-Chi and scooped her up. The woman smiled nervously at her husband, and wrapped her arms around him, feeling safe and secure as he carried her up stairs.

/NEXT DAY/

Chi-Chi yawned rubbing her eyes, and pushed herself slightly off her husband. He slept soundly, undisturbed by her movement. She kissed his brow, and rolled out of bed, took a quick shower and got dressed. She looked at her image in the mirror, and decided against putting her hair up. She smiled at her image, when warm arms wrapped around her. She looked up at Goku who was hugging her, with his cheek resting on the top of her head. He wore a white sleeveless shirt, and his boxers. He looked so relaxed, and laid back, completely different from the man who always had to save the world.

He kissed her neck gently, closing his eyes. "I just want you to know, that when I leave you...I always want to come back, but I'm afraid." Chi-Chi's face turned visibly shocked, but Goku continued eyes closed in relaxation, "I'm afraid that when I come back the problems I have to deal with will follow me...and hurt you...I'm sorry that I'm gone. But I swear, I'll always be here when you need me the most."

She smiled softly leaning into her husband, relaxing in perfect bliss. In all her times with her husband, she'd never felt this loved before. She never could have fathomed how deep his feelings for her ran. She sighed, and enjoyed this wonderful time with her husband. It felt like their first years of marriage again. The peace between them was not meant to last when a crash and a scream from down stairs flooded up stairs.

The pair's eyes widened, and both rushed downstairs, Chi-Chi screaming at a horrible sight.

Downstairs Mako, and five others stood smiling. Mako held Bulma tightly to him, the woman's face red from where she had been slapped. She was crying, and whispering Vegeta's name. He laid on the ground, one of his arms twisted painfully behind him, most likely broken. They had never expected to see the egotistic prince in such away. Completely beaten down, but then again, the five other men were surrounding him, and most likely had to work together to bring him down. He didn't move, and after a quick survey of the house, they concluded the fight must have taken place somewhere else, for the only sign of damage was the door being ripped off it's hinges.

"Hello Chi-Chi dear," Mako said with a smug smile. He jerked the squirming woman, who kicked, and let out another sharp scream, and Mako delivered a hard slap across her cheek. "BAXTARD! DON'T TOUCH HER!" Goku snarled, standing protectively in front of Chi-Chi who had her hands pressed fiercely to her heart. Mako jerked her again, and she this time stayed quiet, though from a sickening crack they knew he had broken her arm. She paled considerably, and a river of tears washed down her cheeks, but she did not scream, her cheek already so swollen her eye was almost closed. Before a next move could be made, Mako felt someone grip his ankle, and looking down at an injured, and severely pissed off Vegeta. "YOU HURT THE WOMAN ANY MORE AND I'LL RIP OUT YOUR SPLEEN!"

Mako looked at his men, who all looked alike: bald, big, and brainless. They laughed, and Mako kicked Vegeta hard in the face, "With my little pill of mine, I can easily over power you." Vegeta glared at him, "That little pill help you get it up too?" Mako's face flared red, but before he could kick Vegeta, Bulma bit him hard on his ear, the only thing she could get at. She pulled until blood filled her mouth, and with a loud roar he threw her into the wall. The woman's eyes rolled in the back of her head as she smashed into the wall cracking it. She crumpled, and laid still, blood seeping from her body. Vegeta somehow found the strength to sit up and stared at the woman with wide eyes, blood dripping out of the corner of his mouth. Chi-Chi broke away from Goku and scooped up the woman. She looked for a pulse, and stared at the blue haired woman, going pale, and shaking. Goku was at her side, and stared down at his long time friend, her eyes still open.

"There's no pulse," Chi-Chi finally whispered, "No pulse."

Vegeta rose then, a crazed look in his eye, but something even more shocking: Anguish. He snapped his arm back into place, and roared slamming his fist into Mako, sending him crashing into the five henchman. Goku looked at the man, and moved aside letting him come to Bulma's side, and for the first time he could see how Vegeta could be the father of Trunks. Mako got up laughing, and wiped the blood off his face, "Still some spirit in you, I doubt there will be any in you after I show you this." Goku Stood protectively and watched as Mako and two of the henchman went into the kitchen. Finally one came out and threw an unconscious Piccolo on the living room coffee table, breaking it in many pieces. One of his legs was gone, as well as one of his hands. "He put up a good fight, but when we threatened the kid-well...he just plain let us beat him."

Hot air began to swarm around Goku, and he glared at this man before him, eyes already starting to turn blue. The second bald ugly giant came out of the kitchen carrying Krillin...on a stake. The stake was pierce through his stomach and to Goku's horror, Krillin was wide awake, and panting hard. His dark eyes had turned a pale gray, and they turned to look at Goku. No voice filled the air, but he mouthed, "Goku...I'm Sorry." Goku growled, and Chi-Chi turned away, "I'LL KILL YOU!" Goku growled, the floor beneath him cracking. "Oh don't worry about that," Mako's voice drifted in, "I have something much worse right here." Then Mako came out, holding a beat up Gohon, with a dagger to his throat. "I'll slit it, IF Chi-Chi doesn't come with me, and you don't lower you're energy." Goku, and Chi-Chi stiffened, but Vegeta who'd been still this whole time rose, and glared hard at the man, "What do I care about the boy, I'm going to kill you."

Before Vegeta could make a move, a blast from one of the big men smashed into him, sending Vegeta through the wall. Mako smiled, "Now that we're alone, what do you say." Goku looked at his frightened son, and relaxed powering down. Two of the big men grabbed him and held him. Goku looked at Chi-Chi begging her with his eyes, not to leave with Mako. But she wasn't looking at him. She was looking at all her friends scattered on the floor, and her only son. "If you let me kill him, I'll leave and not bother you again, You can always make another one." Mako suggested with a cruel smile, pricking Gohon's slender neck.

"STOP!" Chi-Chi cried, staring at her son. "I'll come with you...but may I take one thing with me...to remember what I'm leaving behind?" Mako looked at her, and smiled, "I am not a cruel man, but it has to be something of your son's not something of your husband's." The woman nodded, and disappeared, Goku now deciding to struggle, but the pills that the men had been given, made them stronger than the great Goku. Chi-Chi finally reappeared, and held something that filled Goku with hope. In her hands was the four stared dragon ball. She approached her husband, and kissed the desperate man. "No...Chi-Chi...don't!" She smiled at him, and turned away, going to Mako. She leaned down and kissed her son, who was only half aware of what was going on. She took him from Mako and laid him carefully on the couch, and held out her hand for Mako to take. He smirked, and grabbed her arm, and pressed lips roughly to hers. Out of instinct she slapped him, but he just pulled away and smiled, "You'll have to get used to that."

In a familiar swarm of smoke, he was gone as well as the five ugly men, leaving Goku alone on the floor surrounded by his dying friends. 


	4. Farewell

sorry it took me so long to get this out, well here we go.

1234

When Goku finally moved, he went to the kitchen and found the Sensu beans, and approached Krillin, looking into his friend's fading eyes. He grabbed the stake and whispered, "I'm going to pull this out, and then give you the bean, we gotta do this fast okay?" Krillin nodded jerkily, and Goku placed the bean at his lips. With quick speed he ripped out the stake, and forced the bean in Krillin's mouth. After a long moment Krillin sat up, and rose on shaky legs. "I'll get Vegeta..." He whispered, touching the hole in his shirt.

Goku checked Piccolo, and once he found he was still breathing, gave him the bean. Piccolo woke soon enough and regenerated his missing limb and hand, quickly going over to Gohon. "Give him this, I've got to see if Bulma..." Goku whispered giving Piccolo a bean. Piccolo looked over at Goku, and then his eyes found Bulma. His mouth opened, but he said nothing. What had happened, while he was out?

Goku picked up Bulma just as Krillin came in with a limp Vegeta. Goku held the bag of Sensu beans, and looked down at Bulma. He stared at her open eyes. He turned away from them, and took her wrist, willing a pulse to come back. He was pleasantly startled, when he felt a very weak pulse. Quickly placing a bean in her mouth, and helping her swallow, he watched as all injuries closed up, and her skin regained her color. She blinked once, then again, and then looked at Goku. She said nothing, gave out a tiny sigh, and fell quickly asleep.

Goku hugged her with relief. "She's alive."

"Goku, we need a sensu bean, Vegeta's hurt pretty badly." Krillin spoke up. Goku thrust him the bag, and scooped Bulma up, motioning for Gohon and Piccolo to move. When the couch was clear he set her down, and turned to his son. Gohon, who had never truly seen his dad upset, or cry, was terrified to see his dad's wet face. Goku held out his arms, and Gohon leapt into his arms, crying and asking where his mom was.

Goku kissed the top of his son's head, remembering the dagger that had been at his son's throat. "Gohon..." he croaked hugging his son tightly. Krillin, and Piccolo watched, in awe and bitterness. This was terrible, what had Goku done to deserve to lose his wife? What had Chi-Chi done for that matter?

Krillin turned when he heard Vegeta moan. The man sat up, and looked around, angrilly. His eyes fell on Bulma's rising chest, and he stared at her looking shocked, and was that...relief? He moved his hand over her face, feeling her breath on his hand. Then dropping it he looked over at Goku, who currently held his frantic son. Goku was startled and confused by that terrible look in Goku's eyes.

"Kakarrot, he took your woman didn't he?"

The group turned to him, and Goku sat his son down. He left the room, and returned with the dragon radar. "Not for long."

1234

Chi-Chi sat alone inside one of the many rooms inside Mako's castle. She was dressed in the most beautiful wedding dress she's ever seen, a dress she could never afford, know matter how long. she saved. Her face had been painted white, and lips red. Her eyeliner was blue, and elegant Jade chopsticks stuck through her bun. In her lace covered hands, she held the four star dragon ball, and stared strait ahead. She'd told Mako this was her son's toy, and was relieved he had no idea who it was.

After only five minutes, he'd announced they'd be married that afternoon.

Everything was lost.

1234

I know it's short, but it's short for a reason-next chapter is the end. 


	5. End

last chapter! thanks for sticking with me this long.

1234

When Chi-Chi emerged from the castle walls, a beautiful blushing bride, the sun shining on her face, only servants, and the brutes that had harmed her friends were there to share this blessed moment, of her marriage to Mako. He stood handsome and majestic, the sun shining brightly on him, while a priest in chains waited for the bride to walk towards them. The tears that ran down the bride's face, making her face flushed, made her prettier than if she had not been weeping in despair. Yes, this truly would be a wonderful wedding to watch...

If you were Hitler.

Chi-Chi walked forward, looking around at the faces that would not help her. The Servants turned away in shame, not making eye contact with her. They too, were prisoners. The bald basXards, as Chi-Chi had begun to call them, though she'd found out their names were merely numbers 1-5. They looked on stupidly as only henchmen could, But it truly wasn't their fault, they were after all created by Mako in his lab. The only one that looked at her with any type of pity was the Priest, who was a prisoner just like her.

Mako held out his arm, and she took it, the lovely flowers Chi-Chi held in her hands, shaking. The priest, not old, but not young, looked her in the face, and closed his book. "No I will not do this! I will not make her marry-" Mako grabbed the man, "You will do as I say, or that sister of yours, and all her little children will be put to death!" The Priest stared at the man, only taking his eyes off him when a cold gentle hand touched his face. He turned to Chi-Chi who smiled at him frailly, "It's okay...it's okay. Just continue...I have no regrets."

The priest looked at her, his eyes becoming glassy, "Bless you, you brave woman." Mako released the priest, who opened the book again, and began. Chi-Chi numbly let Mako hold her arm, and hand. She looked dully around, nothing catching her fancy. The only words she recognized was Mako saying, "I do." She sighed, knowing she would have to say those words very soon. Not that it mattered, she'd died as soon as she arrived. And indeed, it looked like it. Her skin pale, eyes dulled, and hands very cold. She walked like a ghost, moving weakly, looking like she would blow away from a heavy gust of wind.

"Do you take this man to be you lawfully wedded husband, so long as you both shall live?"

Chi-Chi looked at the priest, and twice she tried to say I do, but the words wouldn't come. She wanted Goku to appear, and stop the wedding just before she could say the words, just like in the movies, or in a book. But this moment was not a scene from a movie, or a chapter from a romance novel. She swallowed, her tears blinding her. "I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you...you may kiss the bride." The priest looked away, as Mako kissed Chi-Chi.

Mako's drones cheered, as he smiled pulling away from Chi-Chi, who let her head drop against his chest, not with love, but with physical and mental heartbreak. Mako took her arm, pulling her along towards the castle, Where Chi-Chi had a pretty good thought of what he wanted to do. As the thoughts of him touching her, in ways that only Goku had and only could her, struck her cold. At that moment, she was brought back to life, and decided if Goku could not rescue her, she'd rescue herself.

Ripping away from him, she picked up her wedding gown, and ran. The priest watched her, dropping his book, his eyes wide with terror. He watched the woman in white run, while the man in black just smiled shaking his head. She ran onward, losing her shoes, and falling once. The flowers that had been in her hair, falling out. She got up, her dress torn, and her hair beginning to fall out of the pretty style it had been in. It was to the priest's horror that he saw she was headed for a nearby cliff. "NO DEAR WOMAN STOP!" The priest cried, watching her run.

Chi-Chi smiled in her run, the veil falling off her head, and her torn dress flailing behind her. She wasn't sure why she ran towards the cliff, and yet at the same time she was. In her mind, she knew if she jumped off that cliff she would die, but in her heart, she knew if she jumped off that cliff...Mako could never have her. The smile Chi-Chi had on her face, could almost be called crazed, but in truth it was the most sane smile she'd ever had. She was a foot away from the cliff when Mako appeared in front of her. Chi-Chi screamed, and turned around quickly, tearing the heavy wedding dress more. She was going to get away, she had too. Mako laughed, "What a wonderful new wife I have! So full of energy!" He laughed more, and Chi-Chi turned to glare at him.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I EVER CALLED YOU A FRIEND!"

Mako's face, paled, and he frowned deeply, "CATCH HER NOW, NITWITS!"

Soon enough Chi-Chi found herself crushed into one of the bald ugly men, who leered down at her stupidly. "THAT'S ENOUGH! LET GO OF HER!" The priest cried pulling at the thug's arm. He was swatted away, and didn't move from where he fell, haven been knocked out cold. Mako's arms wrapped around her, and she was thrown over his shoulder. "Now, now, dear, off we go!" She screamed, and thrashed, twisting, and turning, biting and clawing, but he had known she'd fight at one point, and had taken another of his special capsules.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" Chi-Chi screamed, slamming her hand against the back of his neck.

"Now, now dear, you and I are married now, meaning you are mine," Mako laughed as she screamed at him again.

"GET AWAY FROM MY MOM!"

Mako was sent flying by a kick, and Chi-Chi, managed to get free, landing on the ground. She looked up at her son, eyes filled with tears. Gohon rubbed his eyes, and rushed forward clinging to her. "Chi-Chi." A familiar voice caught her attention, and she turned, seeing her husband kneeling by her, Piccolo, Vegeta, and Krillin behind him. Goku reached out cupping Chi-Chi's face gently, and she burst into tears. Arms wrapping around him, she sunk into his embrace. "Oh Goku! I'm sorry!" Chi-Chi cried, but Goku shook his head, holding her tighter. "Sorry? You're so smart Chi-Chi, taking the dragon ball...if...if I had lost you..." Goku closed his eyes, "I'm going to kill that man..."

Mako who had been listening, looked over at Chi-Chi, she'd fooled him. She hadn't surrendered, she'd somehow managed to reach her husband...even after all they went through, all he'd done, Goku had still come, had still found her! "Chi-Chi...you biXch." Mako growled. Everyone's eyes turned to rest on Mako. Mako's face was twisted and ugly, and he pointed at Chi-Chi, "SON GOKU YOU ARE TOO LATE SHE ALREADY SAID I DO! SHE IS MINE! CHI-CHI! I tried to be kind, but no more!" Mako turned to his five drones, "KILL THEM ALL, BUT BRING ME MY WIFE!" The five bald men rushed for the group, and Goku scooped Chi-Chi up protectively. But withn a matter of seconds she was at Mako's side, and the group who had come to rescue her was struggling with the five men.

Mako held Chi-Chi roughly by her wrists, "It's my lucky day...my men have ingested enough capsules to take on their selected opponent...this should be fun to watch!" Chi-Chi turned her face towards him, and spit at his face. Mako looked down at her frowning, and wiped his face. He smiled at her, and pulled out a bag of capsules, "Oh dear, don't be that way, I am contemplating killing your ex-husband myself!" Chi-Chi glared at him, "HE WILL ALWAYS BE MY HUSBAND! THEY WILL ALWAYS BE MY FRIENDS! AND GOHON WILL ALWAYS BE MINE AND GOKU'S SON!" Mako's face twisted into something ugly and he slapped her, throwing her down to the ground where she stayed still.

"DON'T TOUCH MY MOM!" Gohon screamed after witnessing the incident. He rushed forward, but was grabbed by one of the gruff bald men, and found himself in a choker hold. As his face began to pale, and lips turn blue, Krillin set a distructo disk towards them. It nailed the brute in the head but, nothing came of it. The man turned around holding Gohon tighter, who now remained limp, "Little man you can not hurt me!" Krillin rushed forward dodging his own opponent, and slid under the man's legs kicking him hard.

The brute screamed letting Gohon go, who fell into Krillin's waiting arms. "I got you Gohon, I got you..." Krillin hear a roar above him and saw a fist heading towards him. Both Gohon's and his own opponent were about to attack him, "PICCOLO!" he cried catching the Namek's eye. He threw the still boy, Piccolo catching him, and Krillin turned to face his fate...

"KRILLIN!" Piccolo cried as the men were on Krillin, beating him to a pulp, snarling and grunting like wild animals. Goku and Vegeta both flew away from their opponents, and punched both the men away. This was where a surprise met them. Both the men died, flopped down dead on the ground their faces, where they had been hit, too mangled to recognize. "What the...?" Vegeta trailed off as Goku chuckled. He turned to Mako, "You fool...the capsules only make you match one opponent, not all!"

Mako smiled nervously, "Oh well, you found a loophole...but I think I at least got rid of two of you!" Goku turned to look at Piccolo who had wrapped Gohon up in his cape, "He's hurt bad Goku," Piccolo whispered without turning around, fist clenched. Goku swallowed his anger rising. He took in a few deep breaths before looking down at his best friend. "Oh Krillin," Goku whispered reaching for his best friend. Krillin did not move, his chest barely rose. His eyes were closed, but only because his face was so swelled. Krillin's left arm was crushed, and his shirt was shredded showing the scratches on his chest, and the black sides from being stomped on. "Go...ku..." Krillin whispered spitting out a tooth. "Hey buddy, I'm here...we'll get some sensu beans...somehow..." Goku could barely look at Krillin, they were out of Sensu beans. Krillin coughed, "I can't...swall...just fight...I'll make it..."

Goku would find he had no choice but to leave Krillin as he was grabbed from behind, the same with Vegeta. Piccolo flew at the one that grabbed Goku, killing him, while that left Goku free to attack Piccolo's opponent. Mako, quickly seeing he was in trouble, looked at his bag that held his capsules. He would need them all. Quickly eating them, he looked back, watching as Piccolo and Goku took care of the last drone. Mako chuckled walking forward catching their attention as he stepped on Krillin's hand breaking three of his fingers. Krillin screamed, and Goku turned angrilly towards the man. "GET OFF." Goku growled darkly, Mako only smiling. He pushed his foot down harder on Krillin's hand, breaking the rest of Krillin's fingers.

"I SAID GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Goku roared blinded by his anger, charging forward, exactly what Mako wanted. 'I've ingested enough capsules to kill you and any other foe...you fool this will be your last breath!' Mako thought as he let loose a blast that glowed red, and was as thick as golf ball. Goku gasped, knowing that blast was for him, and him alone. It would destroy him! A blur appeared in front of the blast and a scream filled the air.

"NO!" Mako gasped, the red beam sizzling away. Chi-Chi had risen and launched herself in front of the blast, it hitting her square in the chest. Goku caught her as she fell backwards breathing hard, her small hand pressed to her chest where blood began to seep between her fingers. "CHI-CHI!" Goku's words came out in a strangled plea. Her eyes looked over at him, ans she smiled faintly, unable to say a word. Goku held her, pressing his hand on her hand, feeling his wife's cool blood touch his hand. "Chi-Chi..." he whispered again. She smiled at him, tears washing down her face. Goku kisses her brow gently, and a smile flickered over Chi-Chi's face when a tear drop fell on her cheek.

Goku looked down at her, tears falling down his chin at a rapid pace, "No...Chi-Chi...no...you can't die...you can't...can't...please...we'll get the sensu beans just hold on!" She smiled faintly shaking her head, and rested her cheek against his shoulder. She sighed and went limp, her hand dropping away.

Piccolo, and Vegeta stood side by side, mouths open in shock as they watched the strongest among them sob, clinging to a very still woman. Vegeta held Krillin in his arms and looked down at the bald man who gasped in pain. "If the cue ball here doesn't get one of those sensu beans he'll die as well." Vegeta sighed dully. Piccolo looked at him and then looked at Krillin, who was gasping rather loudly for air. Piccolo held out his arms taking Krillin away and setting him near Gohon, "But we don't have anymore Sensu beans...Krillin. Krillin? Can you hang on...just a little while longer?" Krillin merely gasped painfully, and Piccolo turned from him, to look at the still Gohon, and then to Goku who now quietly clung to his wife.

"You basXard." Piccolo snarled looking over at Mako who stood stunned. "All this just because you couldn't get your way! She would never have loved you! Chi-Chi would wait for years for Goku to return! What makes you think that just because you promised to never leave her that she'd turn around and love you? You didn't know her at all if you thought that!" Mako looked over at Piccolo, realization on his face. He looked at Goku who carried his wife towards his friends, setting her gently down next to her son. Goku removed his shirt tying it around her chest, and slowly turned to Mako, his hair shining gold.

Mako looked at Chi-Chi, and sighed, "She never would love me would she?" Goku was marching for him, but Mako didn't seem to be paying attention. He pulled something out of his bag, "Take this...give it to Ch...give it to your wife...your friend and your son...they will be on their feet again." Goku had grabbed Mako by the neck, "Liar!" He squeezed hard, but if he was causing Mako pain he didn't show it. "Why would I lie now? What do i have to gain from it? Further suffering? I'm tired of suffering Son Goku..." It was then Goku noticed the fast passed pulse in Mako's neck. Mako was dying.

"I curse myself, I took too many capsules...all for a love that I could never have...what a fool I've been." Goku glared at him, but released him and watched Mako fall to the ground. Mako held out the vile, "Just take it...and tell her I'm sorry." Goku snatched the vile away, "What can this do, she's dead! DEAD! This won't help her!" Mako wearily glanced behind Goku who turned. "Her cheeks are still rosy...when have you ever seen someone dead...with rosy cheeks?" Goku walked away from Mako, who fell fully down, and died right there.

No dramatic death. No battle for the sake of the world, or honor. No wonderful last words, that would strike a nerve and make you feel touched, or shocked. No battle weary hero, standing on shaking legs in the sun, over a dead mass.

It was Just a dead man, a dead fool who had loved when it wasn't his turn. Goku held the vile, and strode to his wife, kneeling before her. He removed her hand that rested on her chest, and the shirt he tied around her. When the cloth fell away our of her dress fell the dragon ball. She had put it there, hoping it would help her location be more trackable, and it was this that had protected her life, even if it was only her last grain of life.

Goku lifted her gently, staring at the vile. There was a yellowish liquid inside, bu the did not know how to give it. "Pour it in her lips young man," Goku turned to see the preist giving last rights to Mako, "I've been captured long enough to see him use it...poor it in her mouth...and the wounds will be gone, she will be tired but good as new." Goku turned back to his wife, and poured half of the vile in her mouth. The wound closed up, and Goku passed the vile onto Piccolo who distributed it to Krillin and Gohon.

Chi-Chi's eyes fluttered open and her eyes met Goku's.

"Hey..." Goku whispered, feeling too stunned to come up with a proper greeting.

Chi-Chi only smiled at him, and touched his cheek with her cool hand. Goku broke, and hugged her tightly, her arms wrapping around him. "Chi-Chi I love you."

Chi-Chi cried gently against his chest. She would go home to Bulma and see she was okay. She would notice, as only a woman could, a budding relationship between Bulma and Vegeta. She would, after a week's rest go home and spend another two weeks just with her husband before he had to train again. For life would not wait for the lovers to recover fully from their experience. They still had to get ready for the androids. And then Cell. And then Chi-Chi would be left alone with a baby growing inside of her. But one thing would remain, that would comfort her through all the trying times, he loved her, and everything he did was for her.

But that was the future.

And their loving embrace, was the present, and all they needed.

end. 


End file.
